The Art of Decency
by ilovenerdynerds
Summary: Sasuke takes advantage of the Hyuuga Corporation's financial crisis to buy Hinata and make her 'his'.


**The Art of Decency  
><strong>a/n: the first time they meet Sasuke will be off character.

xxx

Mr. Sasuke Uchiha doesn't look a thing like the man I imagined him to be, which is to say, another slightly different version of my father; round-bellied, leathery-skinned, and older. No, Mr. Uchiha is the complete opposite of my father and his business contemporaries. Mr. Uchiha is pale, young, and dangerously thin. He is striking if not handsome in his corporate suit, and he carries himself in it as if he was playing dress up. When he first entered the room I mistook him for an intern or a secretary at best, but his butler corrected my presumptions by announcing that the brilliant new head of the powerhouse company that is the Uchiha Industries had indeed arrived. I stood up abruptly to show my respect, but he motions for me to sit back down.

He crosses the room, and eases himself opposite me on the lavish mahogany desk. His hands are outstretched and resting flat on the table. Blatantly, his eyes move up and down to look at me before he meets my eye. We stare at each other for a long time before he speaks, "What can I do for you, Ms. Hyuuga?"

I cough to hide my surprise in his lack of professionalism. "My father, sir, he's sent me with the...the proposal on the Hyuuga-Uchiha project."

"Uhmmm-hmmm..." Mr. Uchiha drawls, tipping his head to look at the ceiling and drumming his fingers. He looks like he's deep in thought for about a minute, but his head snaps to the direction of the butler who stood guard near the door. "Styles, please bring us a bottle of the best champagne in the house. Please take your time in the wine cellar." He turns back to me and gives me a small gesture. "As you were saying."

I bring the portfolio I had brought with me out and lay it on the table. "He sent me here to have you sign it, sir."

"Sent _you_ huh?" Mr. Uchiha smirked, rubbing his temples. "Sly bastards, the Hyuuga lot."

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

"Ms. Hyuuga why would Hiashi-sama send a young girl like you with no experience in the trade to conduct business with me?"

"My father's starting to introduce me into the business, sir. I guess..I guess he figured I'd start with your account."

"But this is a big project, Ms. Hyuuga." Mr. Uchiha tells me, opening the folder. "A very big project that could make the Hyuuga corporation a lot of money. If he wanted you to learn the ropes, shouldn't daddy have started you off with a less ambitious client? Tsk. Tsk." He pats the portfolio. "Now again I question why Hiashi-sama doesn't come here himself or send Neji, his prodigy?"

"My father is under the impression that you don't take too well to him or Neji, sir."

Mr. Uchiha shrugged, grinning. "They're correct." His eyes seems to stick when he looks me up and down again. "I don't like them, so they sent you instead."

He stands up, and clasps his hands on his back. He starts walking around the room. I watch him. "I like the stratagem. Please convince me to sign it now."

"Sir, the Hyuuga company is a huge, international company who will give you quality service, and-"

"Stop talking. I'm not asking for your company profile. You're not persuading me to sign a multi-million deal with that speech."

"Sir, the Uchiha Industries' production and the Hyuuga Corporation's mass distribution would make an excellent tandem, and-"

Mr. Uchiha shakes his head slowly, "Do you even know what your talking about, Ms. Hyuuga. Honestly?"

I look down at my hands. "No, sir."

He stops pacing, and comes to stand at my back. He grips the top of my Victorian chair. "But you do want to get this contract signed?"

I nod my head yes. "Very much, sir. If I don't get you to sign this, my father would be disappointed in me, so please sign it, sir."

"You don't have to grovel, _Hinata_." Mr. Uchiha says, lowering his voice. I am surprised when I suddenly feel his light arms around me, and his icy lips on my ear. "Daddy knew I thought he and Neji were a couple of assholes, didn't he? So, he sent cute little you all dolled up to come seduce me into signing, didn't he? I've already made the decision to turn your father down, but...but you're just so pretty " My eyes widen as I sit stock still as Mr. Uchiha unbuttons a couple of buttons on my blouse. I turn my head to the side. He looks down to study my lips before looking me in the eye. "Micro Sunberry?"

He didn't give me a chance to answer. He puts his mouth and mine and kisses me. The atrocity! The forwardness! I try to bite him, but he misinterprets it, and makes the kiss rough. He is barely letting me breathe. He is choking me. My hand shoots up and tugs at his hair, willing him to get off me. When he still doesn't get the message, I scratch his face. This method works. He is off me. He touched his hand to his cheek, and he finds that I had drawn blood. He stands there glaring at me. I get up from the chair and collect the portfolio. I glare right back at him. I go past him to leave the room, but he grabs me by the elbow.

"Don't you want your contract signed? Do you think it will be when you have dared to lay a finger on me?"

"Sir, you are a very disturbed man. I am not selling myself along with the Hyuuga corporations' service. Please let me go or I will scream very loudly and draw attention."

Mr. Uchiha smirks again, "The servants won't listen to you. They only listen to me." He draws me closer to him again. "Now shut up and let's forget you did that very foolish thing."

I struggled. He was strong, so I did the basic move for self defense. I kicked him in the groin area. He released me and doubled over. I took this opportunity to run and open the door. I bumped into Styles on the way, causing the objects on his silver tray to break on the floor.

"You'll be back here, Ms. Hyuuga! I'll make sure of it! Hiashi has to get this project going, so all your Hyuuga asses won't go bankrupt! You'll be back!" He shouts as I high tail it out of there . All the time, I was wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. He was wrong. I never wanted to see him again. Mr. Uchiha is the most repulsive man I have ever met. He is also a dead man once I tell him to father.

* * *

><p>AN: Already made the 2nd chapter. :)) Haha spin of the moment.


End file.
